Dreamwalker
Dreamwalker Level 1 to 3 - Cost: variable, 2 - 6 Points You are able to control and manipulate your own dreams and sometimes the dreams of others. This can be used to combat the Nightmares Disadvantage. Mechanics: Effectively, if you actively Dreamwalk, you may temporarily lower the Nightmares Disadvantage by one level (ie: level 3 goes down to 2, or level 2 to level 1), however you may never eliminate them completely. This Advantage may be used to control your own Dreams and Nightmares, or you may use it to assist another person if you are sleeping in close proximity to your ward (within 10 feet per level). This technique does NOT stack, ie: a single Dreamwalker can never reduce multiple levels for the same person, however if two Dreamwalkers assist the same person in unison, they could effectively reduce that party’s Nightmares from Level 3 down to Level 1. Entering another Realm (Dream, Spirit, Mirror, etc) will have a one minute Ritual requirement unless the spell or artifact the caster is using states otherwise. If you are preparing to enter another realm, you must Concentrate for one minute and then include a Three Second count to crossover. "Going into the Dreaming 1, Going into the Dreaming 2, Going into the Dreaming 3." If any spell effects, packet or otherwise, melee attacks, or skills effect you during this count, the crossover fails and you MUST remain in the current realm. If you are actively using this ability, it should be noted on your cabin notes with the details of whom you are helping / protecting and which night(s) you are keeping watch. You may also use this ability to protect someone continuously as one of your IBGA’s. If you are using this ability to control your own Nightmares, you reduce your potential aid by one. Thus, at level 3, you could help yourself and two additional persons, or three other persons. You may buy additional levels with EXP after Character Creation, but you must buy at least the first level, representing raw talent, at Character Creation. Level 1 - Cost: 2 - Dreamwalker As above, you may help a single person (including yourself) to ward off or navigate their Nightmares. Additionally, you are able to safely navigate the commonly known Dream Paths within the Realm of Dreams. You may act as a Guide for two other people within the Dream if you take their hands as you set foot upon the Path. They must remain within arm’s length of you at all times (5 feet), or they will become lost within the Dream as they stray from the Path beyond your reach. If you are actively Guiding someone within the Dream, you may not use the ability to simultaneously control Nightmares, as both uses of this Skill require your undivided attention. You must choose one use or the other to be active at any given time. Level 2 - Cost: 4 - Dreamcrafter You may now assist 2 persons (including yourself) in warding off or navigating Nightmares. Additionally, you can safely navigate the ever-shifting Pathways of the Deep Dream. You may act as a Guide for four other persons within the Dream, as above. You need not hold their hands as you embark upon the Path, however you must be touching at the onset of your Quest. They may take your hand, place their hand upon your arm or shoulder, or tie themselves to you in some fashion if they wish. They must remain within a reasonable distance of you at all times (10 feet), or they will become lost within the Dream as they stray from the Path beyond your reach. Level 3 - Cost: 6 – Lucid Dreamer You may now assist 3 persons (including yourself) in warding off or navigating Nightmares. At this level, you now have a cursory understanding of the often obscured Pathways within the Dark Dreaming. You may act as a Guide for six other persons within the Dream, as above. You need not hold their hands as you embark upon the Path, however you must be touching at the onset of your Quest. They may take your hand, place their hand upon your arm or shoulder, or tie themselves to you in some fashion if they wish. They must remain within normal speaking distance of you at all times (15 feet), or they will become lost within the Dream as they stray from the Path beyond your reach. Additionally, you have the ability to fight and act as normal while navigating the Dream Realm, even off the Paths, and you are immune to the Dark Dreaming's mind-effecting atmosphere. You may call “No Effect” to any Mind Effect cast upon you while in any portion of the Dream Realm. You may guide people out of the Dark Dreaming who have become lost within its labyrinth, so long as they are not actively being held there by an Entity of the Dream. Should that prove to be the case, you are capable of tracing their consciousness from their body to their present location in order to attempt to free them from the Dark Dreaming’s clutches.